


Side Effects

by maraudertimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: FFT, F/M, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Second Wizarding War (1995-1998), Sexual Content, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: I wasn't looking for thisNow I don't want this to endLying on the kitchen floorFeeling all the side effects-Side Effects, Carlie Hanson
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Side Effects

The sound of knocking became more insistent but Fleur stayed where she was, her back pressed against the linoleum. She was vaguely aware of the cold permeating her top, although the discard wine bottles on her counter gave her enough of a warmth that it was hardly a nuisance. The knocking, however, was quickly becoming one.

 _Perhaps I should open it_ , she thought in passing. However the fleeting thought was just that, and immediately after sitting up she was distracted by her reflection in the oven glass. Her makeup was smudged, dark outlines around her eyes only causing them to seem even more vibrant. The lipstick she had applied hours earlier was all but gone - and in the morning the red rims of the bottles would tell her exactly where it went.

Still, she couldn't help but admire herself. It was a truly deadly combination, being part Veela and all French. High cheekbones, smooth skin, not a hair out of place even after her stint on the kitchen floor, and a level of vanity that was unparalleled.

"Fleur, open up," he called, and she finally remembered why she had sat up in the first place.

With a scowl she lowered herself back down the floor. "Go away."

* * *

For the fourth time in as many days, Bill Weasley slid out of her bed. The sudden absence of heat caused Fleur to grumble, much to his amusement.

"I don't stay the night," he reminded her. "You were the one who made that rule."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to leave immediately," she pouted. "Besides, you are too sexy when you put on your clothes. It is unfair."

He smiled down at her, his expression so genuine she almost wanted to crawl under the covers and hide from it. "Am I?"

Within seconds he pointed his wand at the radio in the corner of her room and a Weird Sisters song came one, albeit halfway through the chorus. Bill turned around, his long hair grazing the tops of his muscular shoulders. Fleur sat up and let herself ogle his backside as he moved it from side to side with the beat.

As the second verse came on, he quickly pulled on his boxers and turned to her. She couldn't help but laughed uproariously as he began lip synching, all the while trying to shimmy into his trousers, almost falling over several times. The music was so catchy that even Fleur began to dance - well, as well as she could while still in bed, clutching the sheets to her chest.

Next came his shirt, and although she was dismayed that his sculpted chest was now hidden under the burgundy colour he always seemed to wear, she couldn't deny her earlier statement was true. Bill Weasley was sexy, even when putting his clothes on. The song continued, and next came the socks. He managed to pull on one, but the other sent him falling back into the bed. They continued laughing well after the song ended and another began, until Fleur could've sworn her sides were split open from the effort.

"Still sexy? Or embarrassing?" Bill chuckled, his hand trailing up and down the length of her calf that was still hidden under the large blanket. "Anyways, I should go."

As he stood up, Fleur's stomach lurched but she stayed put. Perhaps she'd had too much to drink, because without realizing she called out to him. "Bill?" He turned back but whatever she was planning to say after the outburst vanished. "Safe journey home."

* * *

"Fleur, come on."

Grumbling, she sat up and stared daggers at her front door. "I said, go... away..."

Of course, as a curse-breaker, Bill Weasley would be completely able to break down her door if he really wanted to. But as a gentleman, she knew he wouldn't. Or, she thought he wouldn't. But as the knocking grew louder, Fleur couldn't say one way or the other if the man on the other side of the door would be so patient.

She reluctantly stood up and made her way over the door, scowling the entire way. If he wasn't going to leave of his own volition she would make him. As she walked over her foot caught on the leg of one of her haphazardly strewn chairs and she fell, her chin smashing against the hard wood of the hallway. It wasn't until she felt his hands on her arms, lifting her up, that she realized he had broken down the door - her wails had obviously alerted him to the emergency inside.

Thankfully no skin was broken, but her chin pulsed painfully as Bill scooped her up into his arms and brought her to her bedroom. He placed her gently on her bed and muttered something about her door before vanishing. Fleur curled up on her side, letting herself cry out everything she was keeping bottled up now that the dam was broken. It felt like hours before Bill came back and crawled into bed next to her.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" he pleaded, his hands frantically searching her body for injuries. "What's wrong?"

She hiccoughed, her cries dying down as his grounding presence enveloped her. "I broke the rules."

* * *

His hands tangled in his hair as she bobbed up and down his erection. His moans were enough to turn her on again - but after the mind blowing orgasm he had given her with his tongue only minutes before, she was solely focused on him. One of her hands gripped the base of him as the other dragged up his thigh, the nails scraping ever so lightly against his skin.

"Fleur," he grunted, her name like honey on his lips. "I'm almost there." He finished in her mouth, crying her name as he did so, and she couldn't pretend that it didn't make her own head spin.

Even after, with his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest, she felt like she was floating. She could feel her eyes closing involuntarily as Bill's voice became more slurred, the both of them exhausted after the long day at work and the even longer night afterwards.

"I have to leave," Bill murmured against her hair, but instead of letting him go, Fleur snuggled in closer. "Rules. I should..."

He trailed off, sleep overtaking him as it did Fleur. And in the morning everything was the same as it had always been, except for the jolt in Fleur's chest as he left. And the fact that for the next week, sleeping without him there with her was impossible.

* * *

"Is this about when I stayed over?" Bill asked, his tone apologetic. "I didn't mean to break your rules, Fleur."

She turned over to look him in the eye, his vibrant red hair burning in the dark lit room. His dark eyes bore into hers and she shook her head.

"I fell for you," Fleur whispered. "I broke the rules."

Bill's face went slack, an infuriatingly blank canvas. Fleur burst into tears again, her heart breaking in the hands of the man beside her. But then his arms tightened around her and brought her body closer to his.

Bill chuckled, the motion jostling her, interrupting her sobs. "Thank Merlin. Fleur, I broke that rule the second time I was over here." With a sniffle, she stopped her wails and looked up to see him watching her earnestly. "Fleur it's been three months, and I have been falling for you every single day."

"You have?" She sniffled again, realizing how she must look. "Even now when I am so sad and crying?"

Bill laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Especially now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was inspiried by Side Effects by Carlie Hanson, and the Title and Chapter title are from that song! Also to Branwen - I hope I did Fleur proud <3


End file.
